


Windsor Knots

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny might know that Steve has a thing for his ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windsor Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SD-LDWS challenge.

The door slammed back into the frame, rattling from the force of Danny pushing Steve back against it. Steve moaned as Danny pushed against him, his stocky frame pressed tight against him, not giving Steve an inch. Parting his legs he let his own weight pull him down, his knees bending until they were physically level and groaned as Danny pushed one thigh between his, rubbing sinfully against his hard cock. He smiled against Danny’s mouth as his hands roamed all over his body.

They’d both been desperate to touch each other all day, hours of pent up longing seeping into this kiss and frantic groping. This ‘thing’ was all so new that they were still ready to devour each other just with one speculative look and maintaining a professional distance at work was getting harder every day.

This morning Danny had grinned that knowledgeable grin as he had entered the office, and Steve knew that Danny knew. They hadn’t even had a case to distract them so at midday Steve had declared the afternoon free. They had barely spoken in the car, Danny’s hand on Steve’s thigh, distracting Steve enough to preclude conversation.

“Why do you do that, Danny?” Steve moaned as Danny’s mouth licked and sucked down Steve’s throat.

“Because I know it drives you nuts.” Danny’s voice was hoarse, his teeth worrying the skin at the base of his throat.

“You haven’t for so long.” His voice cracked as Danny plunged his hand into Steve’s cargo pants, caressing him slowly through his briefs.

“You used to bitch.” Danny chuckled, nibbling at Steve’s nipple through his tee shirt.

“I bitch because blue balls aren’t fun, Danno.” Steve moaned.

Danny stepped back, his lips swollen and glistening with moisture, watching Steve.

Steve frowned his full bottom lip pouting. “What. The. Fuck?” he exclaimed “Come back here.”

“Nope.” Danny grinned, one hand absently sliding lower to rub against his own erection behind his zipper. “Give me two minutes then come upstairs.” He instructed. “And no touching, that is all mine.” He added over his shoulder from the bottom step.

“That’s fucked up, D.” Steve called after him, his hand sliding down to rearrange himself.

“No touching, McGarrett.” Danny called as he slipped into the bedroom.

Steve took a deep breath, turned and set the door alarm and then followed Danny’s path. Slipping his tee-shirt over his head he stepped into the bedroom and nearly choked.

Danny lay in the middle of the bed, naked, his hard cock lay thick and dusky against his stomach, a bead of moisture at its tip, the blue tie he had worn to work that day tied neatly around the base, a perfect Windsor knot resting against his balls.

“Like what you see, Steven?” he murmured huskily.

Incapable of words Steve let his pants drop to the floor and almost launched himself at the bed. Straddling Danny he leaned in to kiss him sloppily before answering.

“You have no idea, D.”


End file.
